Mais Poudlard, c'est censé être dans un livre, pas dans la réalité…
by HogwartsIsTheBeginning
Summary: Attends, attends, quoi ? C'est quoi cette histoire, Poudlard, ce n'est pas censé être un collège imaginaire, dans Harry Potter et rien d'autre ? Alors pourquoi moi, Emmy Dolls, et mes deux meilleurs amies, Crystal Moreno et Marie Carietta, trois savoyardes, ont se retrouve dans ce château près de quarante ans avant notre époque et en plus descendantes de trois de ses fondateurs ?
1. Chapter 1

**DRING ! DRING ! DRING !**

_Pourquoi il sonne ce réveil ?_

Je sortis ma tête du dessous de ma couette et regardai mon réveil.

_Pourquoi il sonne à 6h00 ?_

Je réfléchis.

_Pourquoi c'est la fin des vacances ? Et surtout, pourquoi il n'y a que deux semaines de vacances ?_

J'arrêtai la sonnerie, puis regardais mes deux meilleures amies, ce qu'elles allaient me manquer, plus de conneries ensemble, plus de blagues, plus de délire. On devait se séparer, Marie allait au conservatoire de Paris, Crystal allait dans un lycée-prépa vétérinaire et moi, dans un lycée sportif, en spécialisation Sport d'hiver et sports de combat.

Quand je les regardais, je me disais que j'avais vraiment de la chance. Elles étaient magnifiques, intelligentes, drôles et j'en passe. Marie Carietta, 15 ans, d'origine hawaïenne, un mètre soixante-douze, cheveux noirs ondulés et volumineux, peau mate et yeux verts. Crystal Moreno, 16 ans, un mètre soixante-neuf, cheveux noirs, longs jusqu'aux omoplates, aux yeux bleus/gris selon son humeur. Alors que moi, je m'appelais Emmy Dolls, j'avais 16 ans, je mesurais un mètre soixante-six, j'avais des cheveux blond vénitien, longs jusqu'aux reins, ma peau était blanche et mes yeux étaient vert pâle. Nous étions toutes différentes de par notre caractère, nos goûts comme de notre physique, mais nous avions les mêmes valeurs, c'est ce qui nous avait rapprochés.

Je me levais et allais vers la salle de bain annexe à ma chambre, je savais que les deux marmottes qui me servaient de meilleures amies ne se réveilleraient pas, même si je leur disais quelque chose de profondément débile, il n'y a que leurs réveils qui marcheraient. Je me douchais, me maquillais, me faisais une tresse version Pocahontas et m'habillais d'un jean déchiré, d'un débardeur violet, d'une casquette Lakers et de baskets montantes violettes.

Je me dirigeai vers la porte et l'ouvrai pour aller prendre mon petit déjeuner, sauf que je ne me retrouvai pas dans mon couloir gris et vert, mais dans un couloir en pierre avec de grandes fenêtres. Je poussai un petit cri et refermai la porte.

- **La ferme, y en a qu'aimeraient dormir, **marmonna Marie.

- **Les filles, réveillez-vous, y a un problème, est-ce qu'on a trop bu hier ?**

Elles se redressèrent dans leurs lits et me regardèrent comme si j'étais dégénérée.

- **Au point d'avoir des hallucinations aujourd'hui …**

- **Qu'est-ce que tu baves ? **demanda Crystal en baillant.

- **Regardez par la porte.**

Elles se levèrent en ronchonnant, s'exécutant. Elles eurent la même réaction que moi, quelques secondes plus tôt.

- **Habillez-vous et après, on va voir ce qui se passe,** ordonnai-je.

Elles obéirent et sortirent dix minutes plus tard.

- **C'est bien la première fois que vous êtes aussi rapide, **dis-je pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Nous sortîmes prudemment de ma chambre pour nous retrouver dans le couloir en pierre, nous avançâmes tranquillement, lorsque nous entendîmes des bruits de conversations en bas d'un escalier. Cet escalier en marbre blanc me rappela quelque chose, mais je ne savais pas quoi. Nous descendîmes et nous arrêtâmes en face de grandes portes. Je regardais dehors et remarquais que l'on était lors de l'aube.

- **On entre ou pas,** demanda Crystal.

- **Ouais, mais quoi qui se passe sachez que je vous ai aimé comme une famille,** dis-je en faignant de pleurer.

- **Qui êtes-vous, **cria quelqu'un derrière nous.

Nous nous retournâmes brusquement, un homme presque chauve avec un sourire à faire froid dans le dos, nous faisait face.

- **Crystal Moreno, Marie Carietta, Emmy Dolls,** dis-je en nous montrant chacune du doigt. **Et vous ?**  
- **Mr. Rusard, le concierge de Poudlard.**

J'eus un rire nerveux.

_J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte avant, le parc et le lac, les murs en pierre façon château, le gars chauve et son chat. C'est bien ça, nous sommes à Poudlard, nous avons dû trop boire hier soir …_


	2. Chapter 2

- **_Mr. Rusard, le concierge de Poudlard._**

_J'eus un rire nerveux._

_J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte avant, le parc et le lac, les murs en pierre façon château, le gars chauve et sa chatte. C'est bien ça, nous sommes à Poudlard, nous avons dû trop boire …_

- **Allons voir le directeur, il saura quoi faire, les barrières anti-moldu ont dû avoir un problème …**

Il se dirigea vers les portes de la grande salle, tandis que je regardai les filles, elles avaient compris la même chose que moi.

- **Venez**, nous ordonna-t-il

Nous le suivîmes et lors de notre entrée, tout le monde se tut et nous regarda. Puis, des murmures se firent entendre.

- **C'est qui ?**

- **C'est quoi ces tenues ?**

- **Tu crois qu'elles sont nouvelles ?**

- **Elles sont belles …**

- **Je ne savais pas que les casquettes étaient à la mode !**

Nous nous rapprochâmes de la table des professeurs.

- **Professeur Dumbledore, j'ai trouvé ces demoiselles dans le hall, je pense que ce sont des moldus.**

- **Monsieur, pourrions-nous parler dans un autre endroit, je crois qu'il y a des oreilles qui traînent par ici,** demandai-je.

- **Bien sûr mesdemoiselles …**

- **Emmy Dolls,** répondis-je et continua en montrant Marie, puis Crystal. **Marie Carietta et Crystal Moreno.**

- **Suivez-moi.**

Nous marchâmes jusqu'à la statue du phénix, le directeur prononça le mot de passe, l'escalier monta et nous gravîmes ses marches. Il nous dit quelques anecdotes sur Poudlard et nous demanda de nous asseoir lorsque nous arrivâmes dans son bureau.

- **Professeur, je n'irai pas par quatres chemins, nous sommes moldus, je sais qui vous êtes et nous venons du futur, de janvier 2016 plus précisément, **dis-je posément.

Il nous regarda avec une lueur d'incompréhension dans les yeux, je sentais qu'il avait des milliers de questions en tête.

- **Comment connaissez-vous l'existence du monde de la magie ? Et comment savez-vous que vous avez fait un voyage dans le temps,** nous demanda-t-il toujours avec la même expression.

- **À notre époque, un livre est sorti racontant les aventures d'Harry Potter, et lorsque nous avons entendu « Poudlard », nous avons su. Et puis, vous êtes mort en 1997. Quel jour sommes-nous ?**

- **Le vendredi 16 décembre 1977. Mais comment avez-vous fait pour voyager dans le temps ?**

- **On ne sait pas, on était dans notre chambre et quand on est sorties, on s'est retrouvé dans un couloir au premier étage.**

- **Eh bien, mesdemoiselles, je vous propose de, premièrement retrouver cette pièce, puis nous verrons par la suite.**

Nous partîmes vers la Grande salle, de là, je me souvins du chemin que nous avions emprunté.

- **Emmy, tu es sûre de ce que tu fais, **me demanda Crystal.

- **Oui, et puis, si c'est un rêve, pas de regret !**

- **D'accord avec toi,** s'exclama Marie.

Nous retrouvâmes l'entrée de la salle sans problème, ma chambre n'avait pas changé, c'était un mélange de technologie et d'espace relaxe. Ma collection de bouteilles d'alcool et de poster de groupes de rock n'avait pas bougé.

- **Les filles, je vais vous demander de prendre vos affaires et de revenir dans mon bureau, nous verrons quelques détails, mais pour le moment, nous ne pouvons rien faire.**

- **Pourriez-vous mettre un sort d'Extension sur nos valises ? **

Dumbledore partit, tandis que nous rangeâmes nos valises. Je pris mes posters de groupe de rock, ma collection de bouteilles, mon ordinateur, j'avais découvert qu'il marchait même dans le château. Ils n'avaient peut-être pas encore mis le sortilège empêchant l'utilisation d'objets moldu. Ainsi que tous mes livres, ça j'en étais sûr ils n'avaient pas les sept tomes d'_Harry Potter_, dans leur bibliothèque. Nous rejoignîmes le directeur, avec nos bagages, mais sur le chemin, nous croisâmes quatre garçons, un aux cheveux noirs en bataille, aux yeux chocolat et avec des lunettes, un aux cheveux mi-longs noirs et aux yeux gris, un enrobé et petit, et un aux cheveux châtains, aux yeux dorés et avec de fines cicatrices barrant son visage.

_Les Maraudeurs …_

- **Salut,** nous dit celui que je devine être James Potter.

- **Salut, **répondis-je.

- **Vous vous appelez comment ?** nous demanda Pettigrow.

- **Peter ! **s'exclama Lupin en lui donnant un coup de coude.

- **Bah quoi ? **demanda le concerner.

- **Emmy Dolls,** dis-je en levant la main.

- **Marie Carietta,** dit la concerner en me copiant.

- **Crystal Moreno.**

- **Et vous ? **dis-je en faignant l'ignorance.

- **James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrow, et moi c'est Remus Lupin.**

- **Vous êtes des moldus, c'est ça ? **nous demanda Peter.

- **Hum … pas exactement … en fait … on ne sait pas. On est, on va dire … apparues dans le château,** dis-je en bégayant, je ne savais pas quoi dire.** Mais excusez-nous, nous devons aller voir Dumbledore, **m'exclamai-je avec empressement.

- **D'accord, bon bah à plus tard …**

Nous nous rendîmes dans le bureau du directeur. Trois autres personnes nous attendaient.

- **Mesdemoiselles, je vous présente messieurs Potter, le chef des Aurors, Ollivander, le fabricant de baguettes, et madame McGonagall, la …**

- **Directrice-adjointe de Poudlard,** complétai-je. **Nous le savons !**

Ils me regardaient tous étrangement et Dumbledore nous présenta.

- **Mr. Ollivander va vous faire passer des tests pour mesurer votre aptitude magique.**

- **Bien, mesdemoiselles, veuillez me prendre les mains, nous allons transplaner.**

J'avais déjà vu pire, mais j'avais déjà vu plus agréable. La sensation qui est décrite dans les livres, n'est absolument pas la même. La sensation que procure le transplanage était cent fois pire …

Je détaillai le lieu dans lequel nous étions, une grande rue – un peu dans le genre des champs Élysée – se profilait devant moi, presque déserte. Des enseignes, toutes plus bizarres les unes que les autres, défilaient devant mes yeux. Je trouvais cette allée magnifique, même sous la pluie et même s'il faisait froid. Je l'imaginais, l'été, avec des gens mangeant des glaces, des enfants courant de-ci de-là, des adolescents s'extasiant devant le nouveau balai, elle devait être magique.

Je me demandais ce que les filles pensaient de tout ça, nous n'avions pas encore eu le temps de nous parler depuis le matin. En même temps, tout c'était passé si vite …

- **Bienvenue sur le chemin de traverse,** s'exclama Dumbledore.

- **Je l'imaginais plus bondé,** chuchota Marie.

- **En ces temps de crise, peu de gens sortent de chez eux.**

- **Voldemort, **demandai-je**. Faut pas avoir peur, aller, dans un peu plus de quatre ans, vous en entendrez plus parler, c'est sûr, il va revenir après, mais onze ans de répit, c'est bien. Moi, je dis vive Harry …**

Dumbledore toussota, j'avais dû dire quelque chose de mal …

- **Bon, le programme d'aujourd'hui,** demanda Crystal.

- **Nous allons passer chez Mr. Ollivander pour passer des tests sur votre magie, puis nous passerons vous ouvrir un compte chez Gringotts et acheter vos fournitures.**

- **Quel genre de test,** demandai-je.

- **Oh, rien de bien méchant,** nous dit Dumbledore avec un air énigmatique.

Nous ressortîmes après deux heures. Je me sentais bizarre, j'étais contente, j'étais résolue, mais j'avais peur de cette nouveauté. Alors, nous étions des sorcières, ça nous avait fait peur sur le coup, puis on c'était rendu compte d'un truc important … c'est cool d'être des sorcières. Ensuite, notre magie était très puissante. Et enfin, nous avions des pouvoirs différents des autres personnes. Il variait selon notre personnalité d'avant – dans notre vie de lycéennes normale – comme par exemple Marie, qui était au conservatoire, avait une voix de Sirène, une vrai sirène, celle qui vous envoutaient par le seul fait de chanter … ça faisait froid dans le dos. Crystal, elle, pouvait parler aux animaux, leur faire la conversation. Je vois bien le truc, « Madame, madame, dites à ma maitresse que je suis un mâle, pas une femelle », un vrai petit dr. Doolittle ! Et puis moi, j'avais des facultés comme me déplacer très vite, genre deux cents kilomètres seconde, ne pas avoir à respirer, pleins de petits trucs en rapport avec le physique et le sport … Mais nous avions aussi la possibilité, toutes les trois, de ne pas avoir besoin de baguettes magiques. D'ailleurs nos baguettes étaient rares, pour Marie, bois d'Alisier et cheveux de sirène – tiens, ça me rappelait quelque chose – pour Crystal, bois de Noisetier et crin de licorne, et moi, bois de houx et poil de loup-garou – ils avaient dû en baver pour l'avoir celui-là –.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers Gringotts, j'espérais que le reste de la journée se passerait plus tranquillement …


	3. Chapter 3

_Nous nous dirigeâmes vers Gringotts, j'espérais que le reste de la journée se passerait plus tranquillement …_

La bâtisse qui se prolongea devant nous était immense, faite de marbre et avec des dorures, je n'avais jamais vu plus majestueux ! Nous entrâmes, des gobelins étaient postés de chaque côté de l'allée centrale, ils s'affairaient à compter des pièces.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le fond, où se trouvait un gobelin qui leva la tête en nous entendant passer.

**Mr. Dumbledore,** nous dit-il de sa voix anormalement aiguë, **content de vous revoir.**

Il se tourna vers nous et nous dévisagea.

**Vous aussi, mesdemoiselles, je commençais à croire que la descendance des fondateurs avait été arrêté … Mais bon, passons, j'imagine que vous voulez aller à votre coffre-fort.**

**Attendez, pourquoi êtes-vous content de nous revoir, nous ne nous sommes jamais vu,** m'exclamai-je.

**J'ai vu vos ancêtres, vous leur ressemblez beaucoup. **

**Nos ancêtres,** demanda Crystal.

**J'ai vu monsieur Gryffondor et mesdames Poufsouffle et Serdaigle, puis presque toute leur descendance, les derniers étaient en 1940, lors du Blitz **(Point culture : pour les gens comme moi, qui ne sont pas calés histoire, c'est la campagne de bombardement sur Londres lors de la seconde Guerre Mondiale)**. Je crois que messieurs partaient en France. Mais, nous n'en avons plus entendu parler, la seule consigne de messieurs était de garder le coffre intact.**

**Vous entendez les filles, nous sommes les descendantes des fondateurs de Poudlard,** m'exclamai-je.

Je me retournai et les regardai, elles étaient blanches comme un linge, je devais être pareille.

**Et bien, je crois que votre journée est bien remplie, **dit Dumbledore en me regardant.

**Non, absolument pas, on débarque dans ce qui est censé être un livre pour nous, on apprend qu'on a des pouvoirs magiques plus puissants que la plupart des personnes et en plus nous sommes les descendantes des fondateurs de Poudlard. Non, franchement, c'est rien. Si je me réveillais, que j'apprenais que j'étais dans le coma depuis presque ma naissance, que j'avais rêvé ma vie et que nous étions en 3483, ça aurait plus de sens, mais à part ça tout va bien …**

**Et bien, mesdemoiselles, je n'ai pas toute la journée, alors, voulez-vous aller dans votre coffre ?**

**Bien sûr, **s'exclama Marie**. Mais juste par curiosité, combien avons-nous dedans ?**

**Laissez-moi regarder les registres … Vous possédez, mademoiselle Poufsouffle, à peu près 500 millions de gallions, plus votre demeure en plein Londres estimé à un million et votre maison de campagne en France sur la Côte d'Azur estimé à 850 mille gallions.**

**Et moi,** demanda Crystal avec une lueur de peur dans le regard.

**Vous possédez, mademoiselle Serdaigle, la même fortune que mademoiselle Poufsouffle, ainsi qu'une maison dans Londres, à côté de celle de mademoiselle, estimé à la même valeur et une maison coloniale en Floride.**

**J'ai toujours voulu un chalet dans les Alpes,** rêvai-je tout haut, **en haute montagne.**

**Et bien, mademoiselle Gryffondor, que votre rêve soit réalité, vous possédez ce chalet en Savoie, ainsi que la même fortune que vos amis et une maison à côté d'elles dans Londres.**

Dans un moment de pure joie, je fis ma danse de la victoire, ou plutôt de la pluie … Je possédais 500 millions de gallions, une maison en plein Londres et un chalet de montagne, je venais d'avoir la preuve que nous rêvions depuis le début. Ou peut-être que mon délire de coma était vrai, c'était une possibilité … Oui, ça devait être ça !

**Eh bien, allons dans ces coffres, nous devons acheter vos fournitures scolaires et de nouveaux habits, **s'exclama Dumbledore.

**Nous sommes acceptées à Poudlard,** demandai-je.

**Bien sûr et puis, vu que vous êtes les descendantes des fondateurs, le château vous appartient,** nous dit-il comme ci c'était évident.

Ah, ça y est, j'étais bonne à aliéner, j'hallucinais, j'étais folle …

**Et bien, allons-y,** s'extasia Marie.

**Oui, mais vous savez, **nous rétorqua Crystal, **l'argent n'a pas d'importance, c'est plutôt le manque qui en a et …**

**Et pour le moment, on en a, on en profite, si on revient de là où on est partis, y en aura beaucoup moins,** m'exclamai-je.

**Suivez-moi,** couina le gobelin.

Nous ressortîmes la bourse pleine. Dumbledore nous avait dit qu'il avait à faire et que nous devrions rentrer par le réseau de cheminée en allant au Chaudron Baveur, que nous avions jusqu'à 18h. Nous avions le temps, il n'était que 11h. La liste des fournitures scolaires en main, nous nous dirigeâmes vers les magasins susceptibles de nous intéresser, l'apothicaire, Fleury & Bott, chez Mme. Guipure, magasin de chaudrons … Puis vers midi, nous nous arrêtions chez Florian Fortarôme, nous n'avions pas très faim, toutes les informations à encaisser n'aidaient pas. Puis l'après-midi, nous décidâmes de nous promener, j'avais emmené les filles au magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch où j'avais acheté un balai et des accessoires, pour essayer, puis à la ménagerie magique où nous avions acheté des Boursoufs, le mien était rouge, ma couleur préférée ! Puis nous allâmes au Chaudron Baveur, il était 17h. Nous décidâmes de boire un Whisky-Pur-Feu.

**Vous en pensez quoi de tout ça**, demandai-je.

**Personnellement, j'ai l'impression de rêver depuis ce matin,** chuchota Marie.

**Je pense plutôt que nous sommes à interner, **répondit Crystal.

**J'ai fait les deux périodes, mais j'ai quand même l'impression que c'est vrai,** hésita Marie.

**Je l'aimerai en tout cas,** dis-je.

Une heure plus tard, nous nous trouvâmes dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

**Mesdemoiselles, nous avons quelques problèmes d'ordre juridique à régler. Premièrement, sous quel nom allez-vous vous présenter au reste du monde ?**

**Professeur peut-on parler en privé, s'il-vous-plaît ?**

Il s'éloigna de nous, puis les filles se tournèrent vers moi.

**D'un commun accord,** dit Marie avec un sourire sadique, **tu vas prendre toutes les grosses décisions, c'est toi la fan d'Harry de nous trois.**

**Vous êtes sûre ? Si ça se trouve, je vais me planter …**

**Et bien, au moins nous auront la fautive. **

Je les regardai, faussement effrayé par leur génie.

**Monsieur, toutes les décisions seront prises par Emmy, bien sûr, nous désapprouverons ce qui ne nous plaît pas !**

**Et bien, Emmy, quels noms ?**

**Nous prendrons Crystal Serdaigle, Marie Poufsouffle et Emmy Gryffondor.**

**Quelle année ?**

**Sixième année.**

**Les options ?**

**Pour moi, ce sera Métamorphose, Potions, Sortilège, Histoire de la magie, Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Botanique, Arithmancie, Étude des Moldus, Étude des runes, Soins aux Créatures Magiques et Alchimie, **déclarai-je.

**Mmh, pareil, mais Divination en plus,** dit Crystal.

**Moi, je ne prendrai que les six premières et les Soins aux Créatures Magiques.**

**Très bien et voulez-vous des cours particuliers pour rattraper vos lacunes ? **

**Oui, bien sûr et monsieur pourriez-vous nous apprendre à devenir des animagus ? Je sais que notre nom va attirer Voldemort et j'aimerai vraiment avoir un élément qui pourrait jouer en notre faveur. **

**Savez-vous que c'est illégal à votre âge ? **

**La drogue est illégale, devenir un animal n'est pas dangereux. Mais nous savons que c'est beaucoup de boulot, et que nous devons travailler la métamorphose.**

**Contre toute attente, je vais vous dire que oui, je vais vous apprendre mais j'ai peut-être d'autres personnes qui m'aideront. Vous savez être le directeur de Poudlard n'est pas de tout repos …**

**Je m'en doute !**

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

**Entrez Minerva.**

**Je viens chercher les nouvelles élèves, la répartition va commencer.**

Nous nous regardâmes, puis nous levâmes en même temps.

_Ça y est, je suis une sorcière … C'est bizarre mais le coma me paraît toujours plus logique !_

**Mesdemoiselles, vous avez de la chance d'être arrivée aujourd'hui, c'est le dernier jour de cours avant les vacances d'hiver. J'imagine que vous allez rester ici pendant les vacances.**

**Oui, nous ne connaissons personne, ce sera un bon moyen de rencontrer des gens. **

**Et bien dans les quatre maisons, il n'y a qu'a Serpentard qu'il n'y a personne pendant les vacances. Mais à Gryffondor, il y a James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Lily Evans, pour les autres maisons, ils n'ont pas votre âge. Et puis, cette année, nous avons prévu une surprise pour les élèves restant ici, mais je ne vous en dirais pas plus …**

**Madame, vous êtes bien professeur de métamorphose ?**

**Oui, pourquoi me posez-vous cette question ?**

**Oh, juste pour vérifier. Et qui sont les professeurs dans les autres matières ?**

**Pour l'étude des runes, Mrs. Babbling, pour l'arithmancie, Mrs. Vector, pour les soins aux créatures magiques, Mr. Brûlopot, pour les sortilèges, Mr. Flitwick, pour la défense contre les forces du mal, Mrs. Tweedy, pour la divination, Mr. Spirit, pour la Botanique, Mrs. Chourave, pour l'histoire de la magie, Mr. Binns, pour l'étude des moldus, Mrs. Muggle et pour les potions, Mr. Slughorn. Et bien, à nous sommes arrivé … Vous savez comment ça se passe ?**

**Nous le savons, pour les élèves de première année.**

**Et bien c'est pareil sauf que là, il n'y a que vous trois !**

**Et bien, en avant.**

Je me tournai vers les filles.

**J'espère que nous ne serons pas séparées !**

Nous avançâmes tranquillement entre les quatre tables, je sentis les regards peser sur nous.

**Mlle Gryffondor,** appela McGonagall

J'avançais jusqu'au tabouret puis m'asseyais, elle me posa le Choixpeau sur la tête.

_Mmh, l'odeur de moisi._

_Merci bien, ça fait toujours plaisir._

_Oh excusez-moi, mais est-ce que vous avez essayé le febreze ?_

_Hilarant, mais entre-temps, ça n'existe pas encore …_

_Ah oui, j'y avais pas pensé !_

_Donc tu es comme ton ancêtre, c'est très impressionnant, les similitudes qu'il y a entre vous deux ! _

_Merci …_

_Mais n'oublie pas, pendant ta quête, que tes amis t'aideront toujours et qu'il ne faut pas les sous-estimer. Et surtout que ce qui sera écrit peut être changé … Mais en attendant, je t'envoie à _GRYFFONDOR !

Je me levais et me dirigeais vers la table des lions. Les Maraudeurs me faisaient des signes pour que je les rejoigne. Ce que je fis.

**Alors Ms. Gryffondor, où est votre sosie Ms. Dolls ?**

**Je dirais dans le passé, dans le présent et dans le futur, enfin je l'espère pour moi.**

**Entité.**

**Ça veut dire que c'est elle, mais qu'elle nous a menti.**

**Non, pas exactement, ça veut dire que je ne savais pas encore qui étais mon ancêtre et ceux de mes amis et que par ce fait nous préférons nous faire appeler par notre véritable nom.**

Je regardai en direction de l'estrade, Crystal était assise.

**Gryffondor!**

Je soupirai un grand coup et affichai mon plus beau sourire. Lorsqu'elle arriva à notre hauteur, je la pris dans mes bras. Plus que Marie.

**Gryffondor!**

Elle se dirigea directement vers nous, tête baissée, pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Elle s'assit entre nous deux. Nous la prîmes toutes les deux dans nos bras.

**Toujours ensemble quoi qu'il arrive, **dis-je.

**Toujours ensemble quoi qu'il arrive, **répétèrent-elles.


End file.
